Talk:Cultist's Fervor
What happens when you use 5 energy spells? This has some potentional for Mo/Ns Skuld Use this with Vigorous Spirit and you have yourself a deal. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 170.76.20.253 (talk • ) 09:30, 3 May 2006 (CDT). Does this make any spell you cast cause Dark Aura to deal damage? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kit Engel (talk • ) 04:41, 1 June 2006 (CDT). ^ Yes it does. You can use dark pact with dark aura and this to do ~150 damage (because dark pact is a spell). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.71.86.26 (talk • ) 14:45, 17 July 2006 (CDT). :Okay, then if you use a spell like dark pact, does it proc Dark Aura twice (once for DP itself, once for cultist's), or just once for the sacrifice? --Kit Engel 11:13, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::It will cause you to sac life from Dark Aura both times. Jaundiced Gaze goes well with this combination. Be careful though. You're basically a human bomb when doing this. Your may do several hundred points of damage in only a few seconds, but you'll sacrifice nearly as much life yourself. --Crazytreeboy 11:17, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Just an idea: this could be combined with a vampiric skill to have low energy damage dealt to an enemy while the health loss is negated. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.67.207.10 (talk • ) 22:06, 18 June 2006 (CDT). :Some spells, yes. The stuff that really puts the icing on the cake in terms of health-stealing - Vampiric Touch and Vampiric Bite IMnotsoHO - just don't work with this because they're skills. Yes, I thought that too. And I was very disappointed when I read the description better after capping this. --Black Ark 05:57, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Heal Party? 62.56.100.85 10:37, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Bah, when I play as N/Mo in HA with 14 soul reaping, I never run out of energy no matter what I use. Compared to other healing elites, like Healing Hands, this would be a very weak elite.M s4 16:29, 10 January 2007 (CST) (Edit: With a build with lots of spirits or minions of course) M s4 16:30, 10 January 2007 (CST) Glitch with CF Im currently a N/Rt, and while farming Cultist Milthuran I noticed that whenever he used CF, my spells became cheaper as well, but I had no sacrifice, makes farming him a lot easier, but makes the spell almost useless. Could someone please comfirm if it's just him, or just Necro's that benefit, thanks. Darq 14:28, 2 September 2006 (CDT) : So this skill causes a reduction in E Cost for all spells targeting the person who cast Cultist's Fervor? Friend and Foe, without Sacrifice?... --Amokk 12:37, 12 October 2006 (CDT) This makes 5e monk skills cost-free. With Healers Boon/holy haste, it can really be pretty sweet. Best tank ever, and when your not tanking, incredible damage. Just not a lot of utility. Xenopia Impellus 15:42, 5 January 2007 (CST) Minimum Cost? Is there a 1 energy minimum for this skill like the other cost reducing skills (divine spirit, air of enchantment)?-Onlyashadow 14:40, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :No. It might produce the same bug involving those two when air didn't have a minimum, but I'm too lazy to test. --Fyren 14:43, 11 September 2006 (CDT) An actual build for this I've been thinking about this skill a bit, and I could see some use for this. Using 12+1+3 Blood, 3+3 (another superior), and 12 healing, with no Fortitude weapons, you could bring your health down a good deal. Using a Healing Breeze that only costs 3 energy, and maybe a free Blood Renewal (just throwing out ideas, it's regen in Blood magic, but a very nasty sacrifice) to keep your health up, you could slightly emulate a 55 monk, lowering your overall sacrifice while passively healing over it with regen. Combined with the fact that your healing spells are basically free, and you can easily heal yourself if you get low on health (with a nice Vigorous Spirit, to boot), I could really see an effective Necro healer. It'd probably be best suited for PvE, but might get shoved into AB, Fort Aspenwood, or maybe even into higher level PvP to make up for the loss of super Soul Reaping. Keep in mind this doesn't have to be used all the time (like Healer's Covenant), just when energy runs low and you need a lot of free heals (I just wish it reduced things by, say 5, with a lower sacrifice and/or longer duration, as most of the time, the extra two energy is wasted). May or may not work, I'm gonna test this to see if I've made any sense whatsoever. DancingZombies 18:26, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Initial tests reveal that with no Health boosters, +10 regen, and Vigorous Spirit, CF's sacrifice is meager compared to the benefits. I like spamming Heal Other for 3 energy, don't you? Just needs a few heals that can heal itself, and it's not bad. At max blood with an enchanting spear (and a focus with the Live for Today inscription, for kicks), you can keep CF up for about 23/30 seconds, which is far more than you will ever need. Plus, Vigorous, Breeze, and Renewal all provide nice cover enchantments for CF, depending on how you place them. Found with all Radiant insignias, a +5 energy Spear/+15 energy off-hand, and 6 soul reaping, energy was never a problem. It could even stand to lose some of those energy boosters to something more useful while staying just as potent energy-wise. DancingZombies 18:42, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Further testing reveals I've spawned the squishiest build in Guild Wars that wasn't intended to do so. Go me. xD DancingZombies 18:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) this is a great skill if I have 7 monks in my team or if I want to kill myself and no I will not lower my health to 55 Vigorous Spirit + Cultist's Fervor + 130 health + Heal Other & Jamei's Gaze = constant wtf hax heals with no lifesac. I'd suggest keeping Prot Spirit/Bond on yourself, though, you're marshmallow. --71.229.204.25 16:13, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Update Saw a few monks running this,it seems like decent energy management,for other classes you could even put in plague touch could very handy, run blood at 4 (ussually spare points ) and drop the rest into whatever you need, and you got a pretty decent start.Durga Dido 12:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Expect a nerf soon for Cultist's Fervor. Its far more powerful energy management than Offering of Blood or Mantra of Recall ever had to offer. :: lol, now that you mention OoB, i think of touch rangers, DAMN! now they have expertise to lower the cost of all the skills AND they get this for to lower the skills even more, making them virtually free and they already carry plague touch so omgod imba.Bad thing is izzy loves touch rangers so good luck getting this nerfed ( in a way that touchers also can't use it).Durga Dido 16:49, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::They already can't. Vamp touch/bite are skills, not spells. - ' Ad Victoriam' 16:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::wtf this skill is way imba bleeding is GOOD as u can easily remove for moar health than it took away and at 17+ Blood it takes away 8 energy!!! we can spam life siphon while getting a NET GAIN of energy from regen!!! - Rabus 16:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ah bah nvm about that comment then, i touch it was touch spell , not touch skill.Durga Dido 17:04, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't work with Dark Aura and Blinding Powder anymore, hehe (T/ ) 18:19, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well its obvious they didn't want monks etc to run it since the update page says "For 20 seconds, your Necromancer spells cost -1..7 Energy to cast but you suffer from bleeding for 10 seconds each time you cast a spell." I guess it will be updated soon 19:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I see many RA monks using this now, nerf imminent. Cress Arvein 20:06, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::More like "bug fix imminent." It's supposed to be necro spells only. 20:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :This is further proof that anet doesnt test shit. Late last night before this update set in I was experimenting with CF and noticed at a suitably high rank Life Siphon completely negates the skills only drawback (bleed). I figured what the hell, lets throw Necrosis on there forgetting its not under the strictest of terms a necro skill...you can imagine my surprise when I could spam it at will for a 0 energy cost. 15:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: If this was a eotn pve skill I'd get what your saying, but its not, necrosis being pve only doesn't make it any less of a necromancer skill. I'd be somewhat surprised if necrosis didn't trigger CV. Deviant Priest 04:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::I suppose you can't see why spamming a 90 damage less conditional Discord jr. for 0 energy with no drawback every couple seconds is probably a bad idea. We just don't agree on Necrosis...it may require N/any or any/N but has no additional attribute requirement in any Necromancer line. Since its scaled its not even the same thing as Unlinked which have no scaling or the real PvE skills which are completely de-linked from professions. Its really its own category of skill that happens to be done in Necromancer green/blue. I'm not predicting a broken farm build as a result of it merely pointing out the huge oversight and potential for abuse. 17:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, there's potential for abuse, but I really don't see where you figure that it isn't a Necro skill. Can you use it if you aren't a necro primary or secondary? No. Therefore it is a Necro skill --Gimmethegepgun 17:04, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I already explained my position but this was never the point of my original post or any subsequent post. It was to point out that CV coupled with Necrosis has the potential to be stunningly broken...of which we all seem to agree. 18:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Stunningly broken? Now that's overexaggerated. If you need CF to spam Necrosis like mad, you're doing something horribly wrong being a Necro. Even without CF, Necrosis can be spammed lots and lots, CF just adds prep time, and the ability to mix in other, expensive spells to spam. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:13, 14 December 2008 (UTC) So it doesnt work anymore with Dark Aura :< -- 20:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::So am I lead to believe you don't believe CV is overpowered Viper? If that's the case don't bother to read on .............What is better than Sabway? Discordway. What is better than Discordway? 0 energy non-elite Discord jr. fresh off a title scaling buff that you only need 9 Blood to cast for 0. If its left as-is there is no reason to not see a viable team farm produced from this combo, yes its that much better. Even if everyone ran a sloppy AE+Nec combo to machine gun it you'd still never go under 50% energy. If you ever even got close to half use Angorodon's Gaze or Foul Feast your friends since they automatically meet conditionality for even more free energy/health. I love my necro but they are on a slippery slope with this type of energy management. I don't have to remind you about the insane QQing over Soul Reaping. For them to change horses mid stream out of the blue on this subject seems pretty ridiculous imo wouldn't you agree? We haven't even touched on secondaries running up blood for cheap necro spells yet because Necrosis was such a convenient example. 21:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I would appreciate the irony if ritualists started using this for cheap energy efficient necro skills. Deviant Priest 22:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Soul Reaping is passive, unstrippable, and doesn't take up your elite slot. 22:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Hey don't ruin my dreams of angsty blind blood spikers. Deviant Priest 00:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's nothing special. Spamming Discord / Necrosis is done before. Also, Cry of Pain completely obliberates Necrosis spamming, because it insta-splodes anything with a 1k+, huge AoE armor ignoring damage nuke. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) The bleeding starts... When? When you start casing or when you finish? If when you finish, what about interrupts, casting cancellation, and spell failure? --Gimmethegepgun 20:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :On spell completion, no reapplication on cancellation or interrupt. 21:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::And does Ang Gaze give energy immediatly, or only when already bleeding? --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::I would theorize immediately, since using glyph of immolation with glowing gaze returns energy, but I'll go test it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yea, the bleeding is applied before angorodon's checks for conditions. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) The Real Nature Of This Skill, And Blood Magic? IMO this skill has a point about it, but i think the skill should cost 5e, for 5...10...15 seconds you're spells cost -5..7..8 energy (5% Sacrifice). there was tonnes of people in favour of sac- suiciding, but this way i think it's balanced to both usefulness; and dark aura bombing. I don't want this just to be a comment, but more like a public vote because since the nerf people like me get bored of playing PvP normally. Not only does this need changing but blood magic generally, Vampiric Gaze - 10 energy steals 50hp, Where... a sin does 60 armor ignoring damage with Palm Strike then chains with constant Kd's to make a 550hp spike.. Vampiric Touch (15e <-----) steals 60hp, Wait 15E OMG!!!>> >> >>No wai..... all necros need this... if they have 15k energy... Wallows Bite, 1E but 10% sac, you're dealing 50 damage to target, but supposing you have 550-600hp as a pvp player, you're taking 55-65 health off you're health bar. And Every Order.... FOR 5 SECONDS<---- What's that guna do???? hit twice with a sword... 17% sac (talking 75hp odd) and gaining back from you're wand 34hp¬. Or the pain one, all party members deal +13damage, sounds good but for 5 seconds it's utterly useless. Demonic Flesh... somehow relates to having +170hp, It should be like Tainted flesh, but bleeding or poison..... For 20 Seconds (Un affected by attribute level) Recharge 40? Darkpact- Utterly useless skill, would rather bleed to death with signet of agony.... ??? mix with dark aura??? nah by the time they realise they're standing next to you they've ran away, and you're just killing yourself with that skill. I think you've heard enough.... :Life steal is simply better than damage in every way. Blood Magic cannot be strengthened more than it already has been because of the devastating effects of multiple blood spikers in GvG, HA, whatever. 09:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Blood spike is farmed by players with intelligence, and Life Steal isn't better than normal damage in everyway, only in 1 Way, it goes through invicibility promoting skills such as Protectice Spirit and Spirit Bond, or monsters which have invincibility. Besides, they should never of Nerfed it, just of made it weaker in GvG using knowledge, or whatever left of the GWI dev team; to use imagination and problem solving skills... But anyway, Cultists fervor is what i really want back... maybe more useful, but the sacrifice was effective in many ways. :I've GvGed in plenty decent guilds (guesting; a mate of mine is top 20), and Bloodspike is just stupid. Even if you run something slightly lame/slightly balanced, Bloodspike can just /roll your asses off and hand em over because all your damage ignores every prot. You cannot possibly heal it up because they'll either be faster, or use a followup on you if you used Infuse, killing you. :Life Steal is still "better" than conventional damage in every way. :And about your comment up there; Orders are 6 seconds if you use knowledge, which you seemingly know all about. And that's 4 hits with a Sword/Axe. Which is all you need for a spike. And it's on every Physical damage, so even your Eles can use their spears for some damage. :TF is an elite for a reason. Even with a flat 20 duration, it's elite worthy. :Killing yourself is never useful >.>' :And it's "never have nerfed", rather than "never of nerfed". --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC)